From The Elder Tree
Part 1: Cold air Soft cloud brushing on the tip of her fingers. She has never feel safer. Yet, at the same time, she wished she wasn't. The sounds of dripping echoed throughout the small hall, forcing her to keep her attention to the source. Blue eyes blinked at the sight before her: Another person - a girl, was having her back turned on her, blocking everything else in front of them. The first thing that caught her attention was a strange backpack, with what looked like mechanic wings attached to it. Mesmerized by the detail of the delicate-looking wings, she looked up to call out for the girl. Only to see a long sword blade pierced through her body. Even in the dark, she could see how the silver blade glowed. From where it pierced through, blood was dripping down. It splashed on the ground, stained the blue fabric of her dress. The sight was too powerful, to painful to look away, and as the girl stumbled backward, she found herself reaching out, catching the body into her arms.... ''----'' "Overall, her condition is fine, just normal exhaustion. A few minor scratches and bruises, but nothing too serious." "And her Aura ?" "Recovering. I believed she exhausted herself while using Dust." She was greeted with the warm light and the feeling of soft blanket above her as the girl blinked. Tilting her head to the side, the redhead noticed there was two women standing not too far away, one of them - the woman with blonde hair was standing by the table white another person in white lab coat was writing something in a thick notebook. The strong scent of coffee filled her nose, cleared away a little bit of her sleepiness - enough for the girl to realize something was missing... "Peri!" Both adults turned around at the sound of her shouting, looking at her with rather curious looks, before the woman in white coat got up from her seat. The girl cautionly pulled the blanket up to her face, eyeing the older woman as she settled down next to her. "Don't worry, I will only do a quick check and you're good to go." Said the nurse in a calm tone, before she reached out for a small object on the table and clicked on it, "Just stay still for a moment..." She felt her heartbeat picked up when the older woman held the object closer to her face, and as the light from the object was directed to her eyes, she yelped and pushed the woman away. It was bright, too bright... Her head hurts - it was pounding and she felt like her veins were about to pop any seconds soon. At the same time, there was a loud spark from the bracelet around her right wrist, resulting in a wall of ice between her and the nurse. "Are you alright ?!" There was a loud scream, followed by a thud and another person's shout. Whatever she just did, however she did it, was obviously enough to hurt the older woman and out of panicked, the redhead quickly pushed herself out of bed - heading straight to the door and was greeted with an unfamiliar hallway, "S-someone stop her! She's not stable!" Gasped, the young girl stumbled outside - leaned on the wall to support herself as she made her way through the hallway. She didn't have a clue where she was going, nor where she was, or even who those people are - all the girl knew was that she needed to get out of here, far away from other people. Forcing her knees to carry her through the empty hall, the redhead looked back and forth to make sure that no one was going after her, but as she reached a corner, the girl saw another person: A woman with curly blonde hair and glasses, dressed in tight dress with knee length boot was heading right to her! "You there, aren't you suppose to be in the infimary ?" The older woman raised an eyebrow and asked, the hand that was holding a crop gripped it tighter, "Stay calm, I'll show you your way back..." "N-no! Leave me alone!" Yelled out loud, she swung her hand upward: The bracelet glowed again, and this time several icicles were sent flying toward the older woman. The majority of them embedded into the wall next to the woman, and two barely met the skin of her neck as she narrowedly dodged it. "...Tch!" Looked up from where she was standing, the blonde woman noticed the young girl was backing away from the spot - attempting to run to the other direction. Not wasting a moment, she raised her crop it and gave it a wide swung: Controlling the broken pieces of what used to be the wall behind her and sent it forth, blocking the path in front of the redhead, "Stay wherever you are!" The young girl was bewildered at the sight as she reached out to touch the rough surface of the makeshift wall in front of her, before looked over at the older woman. She wasn't sure how she managed to do that, but the way her stern eyes were fixed upon her was intimidating - heck, it was frightening. The redhead girl could feel her heart was racing and the air was being choked out of her lung --- WIP FROM HERE "Tch!" Narrowedly avoided it, she swung her crop again to summon some of the brick as the next set of icicles flew toward her. The two side clashed against each other, resulting into a cloud of thick dust, "Young lady, please do not cast Dust in the school ground!" "G-go away!" The chamber on her bracelet turned to the yellow crystal, and just as the redhead swung her arm again, she summoned bolt of lightning to the older woman - who continued to control the broke pieces to block it. This time, the force of the clash was enough to break the entire wall down, blocking two of them from seeing each other. Used it as the distaction, the redhead quickly climbed outside through the broken wall... Part 2: It wasn't more familiar as it was inside to the young girl, and she could hardly regconize any of the faces of the people standing in the garden. "Did the wall just go down ?!" "What happened ? Someone calls Ozpin quick!" "Who's that girl ? Is she a student ?!" She felt her knees wobbled, but forced herself to move away from the building. At the same time, part of the broken wall moved out of the way for the blonde woman to walk out, with a rather angry look on her face. "Glynda, what happened ?!" The woman - Glynda, said nothing, only walked over to the young girl from across the garden. Panicked, the redhead sent another particularly strong lightning bolt toward her again - only to be blocked with a purple glow. "P-please leave me alone...!" She was already out of breath, and her legs finally gave in, making the girl collasped on the ground. Glynda, on the other hand, took a deep breath and calmly walked over to where the girl was - intended to stop her should she caused any more trouble. Everyone else held their breath as the older woman knelt down slightly to drag the younger girl up by her arm... "Young lady, do you realize how much trouble you've gotten yourself in ?" She didn't respond, only bit down on her lower lip and nervously looked at the blonde woman, waited for the worst. "Glynda." However, another person stepped in to place a hand on Glynda's shoulder, Looked up, she saw a man with white hair, dressed in suit with a cane in his hand standing nearby. The male glanced at the destroyed wall, before looked at the redhead girl - specifically, the bracelet she was wearing. "There hasn't been a lot of people who can freely cast Dust such as yourself. What's your name ?" She exhaled slowly - he wasn't going to yell at her, so the girl can relaxed a little... "M-my name is Crystal... C-Crystal Nelde..." The words slipped her lips without a second thought. "Well, miss Nelde." He continued, "My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Do you know what it is ?" She was partial curious, but at the same time still remained caution as the girl slowly shook her head. To her surprise, Ozpin only chuckled lightly and gestured Glynda to let go of the girl. "Well then, why don't you just stick around and find out more ?" Category:Story Category:Volume 1